


We're Settling The Score

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, K vs. M, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Smut, Suho vs. Kris, rival gangs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city of Seoul there are two gangs that have been fighting for years. What happens when the secrets hidden by two of the members comes out? Will it bring them together, or will it start a war?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, the awaited GangAU. My friend and I have been nursing this one since about April 2015. Nearly a whole year. Enjoy :D

  
"Are any of you going to take this seriously!?" Yifan asked loudly as they sat in a circle - because everyone knows it's not official until you sit in a circle.

"I always take you seriously, Yifan." Luhan said in a sickenly sweet voice, sitting up straight and looking at Yifan dramatically before rolling his eyes and slouching back against Minseok.

"Shut up, Luhan." Yifan sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Come on, guys." He threw a paper ball at Yixing and Jongdae before hurling another one at Zitao.

"Aish!" Zitao shouted, holding up his free hand in a delayed attempt to shield himself as he held his phone to his chest, hiding the picture his boyfriend had just sent him.

"Pay attention." Yifan narrowed his eyes at the three before glaring at Luhan. "And stop being a smartass." He said before sitting down himself. "We need to talk about our next course of action. It's unofficially our turn, and we have to strike back fast or we can't strike at all." Yifan looked around the rest of the group and sighs. "Any ideas?" He prompted.

"We could burn down their dorm." Minseok suggested.

"With them in it!?" Zitao asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Yifan frowned. "We aren't here to really murder people."

"Well how are we going to know if they're all gone?" Jongdae asked.

"That's a good point." Yixing nodded, turning back to Yifan.

"Yeah..." He sighed, looking around again.

"Let's like, vandalize their cars." Yixing suggested with a shrug. "You have to get your whole car repainted if it gets egged, and you have to pay for it out of pocket if only three of your tires get slashed." The rest of the group stared at him for a moment. "What? You learn stuff on the streets." He shrugged again before looking down. Everyone else agreed with the idea after a minute, except Zitao who was leaned back against the couch looking at his phone as he received more pictures from his boyfriend.

"Zitao!" Yifan said in a scolding voice, making the blonde jump and look at his leader. "Do you like Yixing's idea?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah, great idea." Zitao swallowed. "Are we done here?" He asked.

"Uh, I guess?" Yifan shrugged, looking around the rest of the group.

"Can I go then?"

"Sure." Yifan shrugged again, frowning as first Zitao jumped up, but then Luhan and Minseok got up to follow.

"I'm beat." Jongdae sighed, standing and walking to his room, leaving Yixing and Yifan alone. They look at each other before shrugging and starting to plan without the others.

~

"What the hell, Sehunnie? We were in the middle of a meeting." Zitao said as he approached the Korean blonde behind an abandoned house.

"I just really wanted to see you, Tao-ssi." Sehun grinned, wrapping his arms around Zitao's neck and pulling him into a kiss that made Luhan and Minseok's eyes widen before they shared an evil grin.

"This is going to be fun." Luhan whispered to Minseok as Sehun dragged Zitao into the house with a smirk.

"Sehunnie..." Zitao whined softly, stopping him with hands on his shoulders.

°°°°

"Is everyone- where's Sehun?" Junmyeon asked, looking around the group. The other four shrugged, looking around at each other.

"Maybe Sehun is sucking it for cash." Baekhyun joked.

"Yah, be quiet." Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun's head away with his knuckles.

"Whatever. Lets get started." Junmyeon sighed, clearly annoyed. He sat in front of the group, looking over his gang that was down a member. "We should be prepared for anything they might throw at us."

"Like they could do anything worth preparing for." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"We should still take extra caution." Junmyeon glared at Baekhyun.

"How badly could they get us?" Jongin leaned back against Kyungsoo's chest. "They can barely even come up with half decent ideas, let alone plan it out good."

"Listen. I understand that they don't always have the best plans. That doesn't mean they won't come up with something."

"Weak ass motherfuckers." Baekhyun muttered, sliding his hand down Chanyeol's arm teasingly. The younger jerked his hand away and glared at Baekhyun, making him smile. He hid his smile with a cough and Chanyeol sighed, looking away.

"Can we go to bed, now?" Kyungsoo asked exasperatedly.

"Sure, whatever." Junmyeon rolls his eyes, waving them off.

°°°°

"Where were you, Tao-ah?" Luhan smirked, leaning against the doorframe to Zitao's room.

"Out." Zitao said, pushing past Luhan to his room.

"Out... With someone, perhaps?"

"Why do you care?" Zitao rolled his eyes, starting to change into sweats and a tank top.

"Ooh, what's this?" Luhan pulled Zitao closer and pressed a finger against one of the purple blotches on the younger's chest, making him hiss.

"Okay, I was with someone. It's nothing."

"Oh, it's something." Luhan smirked again, calling for Minseok and instructing the elder to shut the door. "Why don't you tell young Zitao what we saw tonight, baby?" Luhan cuddled against Minseok's side.

"Only our one and only baby Taozi..." Minseok started with a grin. "Sneaking around with Oh Sehun of K." Zitao's eyes widened and he glanced between them.

"Please don't tell Duizhang!" He hissed.

"Oh trust me, we won't." Minseok leaned closer to Luhan.

"But we have something you have to do for us, first."

°°°°

"Hey, Junmyeon-hyung." Kyungsoo said, coming down the stairs.

"What's up, Soo?" Junmyeon asked, flipping the chicken.

"Have you seen Jongin?"

"Is he in the bathroom?" Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, referencing the one time Jongin fell asleep in the tub.

"No, Chanyeol-hyung is."

"Oh. And he's not in your room?"

"No."

"He probably went to the store real quick. Don't worry, Soo-ah." Junmyeon smiled, kissing Kyungsoo's forehead before shooing him off.


	2. Two

"Yifan-ge." Yixing whispered. Yifan looked up at Yixing with an eyebrow raised. "Have you seen Lu-ge or Minseok-hyung?" Yixing looked around. "Or Taozi, for that matter?"

"No, I haven't. I thought Luhan and Minseok were like, making out or something."

"They aren't in their room or the bathroom."

"They sure as hell are not in the bathroom, since I just came from there." Jongdae said, coming down the stairs. "Where's Taozi? I feel like getting into a fight today."

"You really shouldn't mess with the maknae. He really is trained."

"Yeah. Fucked up my shoulder last time." Jongdae rubbed his left shoulder. "Felt nice." He shrugged. "Anyway, where is the maknae?"

"Dunno. Call him." Yifan shrugged, looking back down at his paperwork. Yixing walked out of the room and came back with his phone pressed to his ear.

"He's not answering." He shook his head.

"He's probably just fucking someone. He'll be back soon enough. He disappears all the time." Jongdae rolled his eyes.

"What about Luhan?" Yifan asked.

"Nothing on them either." Yixing shook his head.

"I'm sure they'll turn up."

 

°°°°

 

Jongin blinked his eyes open and met seemingly endless darkness, the only light being a small lamp in the corner of the room, somewhere to his right. He looked down at himself and finally noticed the chilly air on his bare arms. He shivered and tugged against the restraints holding his hands both behind his back and to the concrete wall, wishing he were strong enough to break the metal.

He bit down against the cloth in his mouth and sighed, leaning against the wall. He looked around again and jumped when he heard a door creak open.

"Oh. So you're up." The small, lithe boy grinned as he shut the door. Jongin growled and glared as he held a glass of water out to him. "Come on. Drink." The boy pulled the gag out of Jongin's mouth and held the glass to his lips. Jongin glared but took a drink, not taking his eyes off of the boy. "I'm sure you know who I am." The boy smiled, turning on another lamp on the other end of the room and _oh_.

"Luhan. M." Jongin growled, voice hoarse from not being used.

"That's right, kiddo. And can you tell where we are?"

"Looks like a torture chamber." Jongin coughed, sniffling before sneezing. "What the hell is down here?"

"You have, a mild cat allergy, no?" Luhan grinned, opening a small cage and suddenly there was a small orange cat in Jongin's lap. The blonde groaned and looked down at the cat, trying to shake it off of his lap.

"Lu-ge!" A voice called, and Luhan looked up.

"Be nice to your new friend, Minjae." Luhan gently petted the top of the cat's head before turning and leaving the room. Jongin sighed and leaned against the wall, looking down at the cat.

"Hey, Minjae." He mumbled. "Can you get off of me? Maybe?" Jongin sneezed, scaring the cat off of his lap. The blonde groaned again and fought against the restraints. The next time the door opened a more muscular frame entered and Jongin recognized him immediately.

"Minseok."

"Hey, kid." Minseok grinned, picking Minjae up and dropping him back into Jongin's lap. Jongin groaned again, leaning his head as far away from the cat as possible.

"Hungry?"

"No." Jongin growled, glaring at Minseok.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Minseok grinned, standing and walking to the cages.

"No no no! I'll eat. Please." Jongin caved, already strung out by Minjae.

"Areum." Minseok opened the new cage and an all white cat jumped out, landing on the floor with an audible thump that forced another whine from Jongin's throat. "Be a good boy and share with your sister, Minjae." Minseok gently petted the orange cat, crouching in front of Jongin again. "Hungry?" He asked again.

"Please stop with the cats." Jongin whined.

"Hungry?" Minseok asked once again.

"Yes." Jongin sighed.

"Lu will bring in some food." Minseok smiled. "I hope you come to be as close with Areum as you have with Minjae." He smirked, patting the top of Jongin's head before standing and walking out of the room.

An hour later Luhan came back down the stairs twirling a knife in his hands.

"Jonginnie...." He smirked.

"Don't- don't call me that." Jongin bit at Luhan. The elder laughed and crouched in front of the younger.

"Tell me what you can about Oh Sehun, yeah?"

"Why?" Jongin frowned. "Why kidnap me when you want information on Sehun?"

"Oh, poor little Taozi would never agree to helping us get to Sehun. You're our best bet. Just wanna make sure Sehun isn't using our maknae as a mole, okay?" Luhan pressed the blade of the knife against Jongin's shin. "Now tell me what I want to know. I'd hate to hurt someone Taozi's little boyfriend holds dear."

"B-boyfriend?" Jongin's eyes widened. Luhan cleared his throat and moved the blade to Jongin's throat.

"If you tell anyone, I'll have no choice but to hurt that boyfriend of yours, got it?" He growled. Jongin swallowed nervously and nodded. "Good. Tell me what I want to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"How old is he?"

"Why do you want to- okay!" Jongin stopped as Luhan pressed the blade into his skin. "Twenty-one." He lied. Luhan eyed him for a second before moving the blade back.

"How tall is he?"

"Why the hell would I- five foot ten." Jongin lied again as Luhan pressed the tip of the knife against the top of his thigh.

"When did he join K?"

"Before me." Jongin lied again. Luhan smiled before shifting the knife over an inch and sinking the tip into Jongin's thigh. Jongin screamed out in pain and glared at Luhan.

"The truth, Jongin."

"That is the truth I sw-" Jongin screamed again as Luhan drug the knife down. "After me! He came after me!" He said loudly, tear sliding down his cheek.

"Good boy." Luhan smiled, letting go of the handle of the blade and standing. "Minseok will be down soon enough. If I find you've been feeding me wrong information, I can't promise the safety of your friends." Luhan grinned and walked out of the room. Jongin whimpered and looked over as Minjae rubbed against his good thigh.

"God I wish I wasn't allergic to you." He muttered to the cat, hissing as knife shifted. He waited for Minseok for what felt like says before the brunette came into Jongin's view.

"Oh." He sighed, tsking. "That boy." He crouched in front of Jongin and pulled the knife out. "Got a little close to the artery." Minseok grinned, making a diagonal line from the top of Luhan's first line. Jongin shouted in pain, writhing against the wall.

"What was that for?" He whimpered.

"You must be sad, being shorter than the maknae." Minseok sighed in fake sadness. "Turns out little Sehunnie is almost six foot. You told us five ten."

"I swear he's five ten, he's five ten!" Jongin yelped as Minseok drew another line up. He looked down to see blood running down his leg in rivulets, red painting his thigh and the ground.

"That's not what Taozi says." Minseok shook his head and pulled the knife out, letting more blood slide from his leg as he stood. "Poor Jonginnie, shorter than the maknae. Taller than Kyungsoo, though?"

"Don't bring him into this. You shouldn't have brought Sehun into this. Information on Sehun couldn't be why you bright me here. I love Sehun, he's like my brother, but Zitao would know way more about him. Why am I really here?" Jongin finally asked. Minseok laughed, throwing his head back and holding his stomach before kneeling in front of Jongin.

"Hold still." He said before dragging a final line down Jongin's already bleeding leg. The younger screamed again, throwing his head back against the concrete wall. "Now let's give loverboy a call, yeah?"

 

°°°°

 

"Hyung, I'm so worried. I still can't find Jongin!" Kyungsoo said, clinging to Junmyeon's arm.

"Have you called him?"

"Yes, but he won't ans-" Kyungsoo stopped as his phone lit up with Jongin's contact. "Jonginnie?" Kyungsoo asked, eyes on the phone.

" _Kyungsoo-ah_." Jongin's voice was raspy and hoarse. " _I just wanted to tell you that you're my favorite hyung._ " Jongin paused. " _You know, in case I don't make it._ "

" _Okay, that's enough talking, kiddo._ " Kyungsoo growled when a different voice replaced Jongin's. " _Hey, Soo. How's the family?_ "

"What the hell have you done to Jongin?" Kyungsoo hissed.

" _Oh, he's just getting to know a few of our friends. Minjae, Areum, Whiskers-_ "

"Oh God, you locked him in a room with cats." Kyungsoo soon realized, looking at Junmyeon with horror etched into his face.

" _Oh, we did a lot more than just that_." The voice cackled. " _Why don't you come get your precious little boytoy?_ "

"M." Junmyeon mumbled, recognizing the voice. "Kim Minseok, M." 

" _Got that right, princess._ " Minseok laughed. " _He hasn't got that long left. One more and he's gone_." The line went dead and Kyungsoo looked at Junmyeon.

"You can't die from a cat allergy." Junmyeon shook his head.

"Sounds a lot worse than just cats, hyung."

 

°°°°

 

"Don't you think locking him in the basement with cats is a little passive aggressive?" Zitao asked softly, looking over at the door to the basement. Luhan and Minseok shared a look before laughing.

"Oh, children." Suddenly, the door opened and Luhan and Minseok were quick to hide, letting Zitao take the blame.

"Where the hell is he?" Kyungsoo held the knife to Zitao's throat and the younger swallowed nervously, not giving up the location. Kyungsoo growled and swung the knife angrily, swiping a nasty cut into his upper arm. Zitao gasped and kicked at Kyungsoo, earning a slash to the knee. Zitao barely breathed as he kicked Kyungsoo in the chest with his good leg, forcing the elder back. He was about to jump in with a kick to the side of Kyungsoo's head when the brunette turned and threw the basement door open, running down the stairs.

Zitao took a deep breath and stumbled out of the house, praying that Sehun will forgive him.

 

°°°°

 

"Save me, Kyungsoo." Jongin sniffled, sneezing into Kyungsoo's hair as the elder untied him. "Sorry, hyung." He mumbled, voice nasally. Kyungsoo sighed and watched the cats race upstairs, lugging Jongin into his arms.

"Don't worry, Jonginnie."

"You can't carry me." Jongin sniffled again, lightly pushing Kyungsoo away.

"You can barely stand." Kyungsoo mumbled, catching Jongin and pressing a hand into the wound in his side.

"Soo?" A voice said suddenly and Jongin sighed in relief at the sight of Chanyeol.

"Yeol-hyung." He smiled, sneezing again.

"Come here, Jonginnie." Chanyeol lifted Jongin easily and Kyungsoo lead them up the stairs to the car.

When they got home, Jongin laid on the couch as he waited for the medicine to kick in and Junmyeon bandaged up his side and thigh, Kyungsoo watching them. Jongin had just opened his mouth to say something after Junmyeon left when Kyungsoo leaned in and pressed their mouths together, kissing him. Jongin smiled before pulling back to sneeze. Kyungsoo chuckled and leaned down, pressing his face into his shoulder.

"I fuckin' love you." He whispered. Jongin laughed softly and nodded in agreement, leaning in for another kiss.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

"I'm sorry I let them hurt you."

"I'm sorry I worried you." Jongin mumbled.

"Do you feel better, Jonginnie?"

"Yeah. Can we sleep? I've been sitting against a concrete wall for hours, surrounded by cats while two men stuck a knife into me."

"Okay, Jonginnie." Kyungsoo smiled, helping Jongin off of the couch. Jongin smiled back and leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh, and, I love you too." Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo's ear once they were in bed.

 

°°°°

 

"I'm okay, Sehun-ah. Really." Zitao cupped Sehun's jaw and ran his thumb over his bottom lip.

"Can't fuckin believe this." Sehun muttered. "How the hell did you get yourself dragged into this one?" Sehun stopped worrying Zitao's wounds and simply stared at him.

"Yifan would kill me, you know. Both of us. If he knew." Zitao said softly. "They said they'd tell him if I didn't." He looked down. "I didn't want to lose you."

"Taozi, you aren't going to lose me. I'm right here, aren't I?"

"Yeah, for now. What if-" Sehun cut Zitao off with a gentle kiss.

"Stop it. Can't fuckin believe Kyungsoo went all Terminator on you." Sehun mumbled as he ran his finger above the cut on Zitao's upper arm.

"I kinda deserved it, don't you think?"

"You definitely did." Sehun nodded. "Strip. I need to check your wounds." Zitao looked shocked for a moment before nodding and starting to do so until he was left in his boxers. "You're beautiful, Taozi." Sehun mumbled after he got a bandage over the slice on his arm and healing salve on the ones that weren't too deep to need bandaging.

"So are you." Zitao blushed a little. Sehun trailed a hand down Zitao's chest, stopping at his waist and sliding it back upwards. "Hey." Zitao tipped Sehun's chin up. "I'm okay, and so are you. C'mere." Zitao pulled Sehun up to straddle his lap, one leg of either side of his lap.

"I worry about you all the time." Sehun sighed against Zitao's lips.

"I'm sorry, Sehunnie." Zitao cupped the back of Sehun's neck. "You aren't the only one who worries, though." Zitao pressed gentle kisses down Sehun's neck.

"You guys are three times more violent than we are. Fuck - you guys-" Sehun stuttered softly as Zitao bit down on the column of his throat. "You guys -fuck - sell drugs and - shit." He laughed and pulled away, leaning in for a real kiss. "Fuckin kidnap people." He muttered against Zitao's lips, making Zitao laugh quietly.

"That-" He pressed a kiss behind Sehun's ear. "Was a one-time ordeal." He smiled, pulling Sehun back in for another passionate kiss.

"Was it?" Sehun nipped at Zitao's bottom lip before leaning back and pulling his own shirt off, throwing it in the general direction of where a TV might have - at some point - been. He leaned back into Zitao when the embrace was offered, warm breath coupled with lips that ghosted over his now-bare skin.

"I've missed you, Sehun-ah." Zitao whispered, kissing Sehun softly.

"We haven't had time to be together in a while." Sehun nodded, dragging his hands down Zitao's torso and snapping the elastic band of his boxers. Zitao grinned and tangled a hand in Sehun's hair, tugging gently until the younger nodded and slid off of his lap, helping slide the cotton shorts off his legs and throwing them where his shirt went to.

"Hey. I'll need those later." Zitao laughed.

"Like I won't need my shirt." Sehun laughed also, nuzzling against Zitao's hip.

"You're too much, Sehunnie." Zitao smiled fondly, scratching Sehun's scalp lightly.

"You can never have too much of a good thing." Sehun whispered before leaning forward and licking along Zitao's happy trail that lead from his belly button to his cock, half-hard against his stomach as he continued to play with Sehun's hair.

"I s'pose not." Zitao smiled, sighing heavily when Sehun picked his length up, slowly - not hesitantly - pumping him to full hardness.

"Do you have-"

"Of course." Sehun rolled his eyes and let go of Zitao in favor of digging into the box next to the couch and pulling out a travel-sized bottle of lube along with a couple condoms.

"What am I, an idiot?" Sehun asked as he popped the lid of the lube and poured some into his hand before picking Zitao up again, the slide easier and it made Zitao moan quietly.

"Sometimes." Zitao laughed, nudging Sehun's thigh with his heel.

"Oh I'm the idiot?" Sehun asked, standing up and unbuttoning his own pants, pushing his boxers down with them as he moved to straddle Zitao's lap again, spreading the lube from his hand on his own cock until Zitao's hand joined his. Eventually it wasn't enough.

"Come on." Sehun grabbed the bottle and poured lube over Zitao's fingers before moving his hand behind him pressing them against his opening. Zitao hummed quietly, capturing Sehun's lips in a kiss as he pushed a finger in easily, Sehun's body well acquainted with Zitao's fingers.

Three fingers in and Sehun whined softly, lips moving against Zitao's throat, words falling out that neither of them acknowledged before Zitao pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom.

"Taozi." Sehun whimpered against his neck. "You're okay, Sehun-ah." Zitao nudged Sehun's cheek with his nose, making the younger look up at him and allowing their lips to meet once more before Sehun gripped Zitao's shoulders and lowered himself down with a shaky groan. Zitao sighed as Sehun sat in his lap, a seemingly nervous smile on the younger's lips.

"What's wrong Sehunnie?" Zitao frowned slightly.

"Don't wanna hurt you more." Sehun mumbled.

"I'll be fine, Sehun-ah." Zitao smiled, stroking his thumb over Sehun's cheek. Sehun smiled back and wriggled his hips, making Zitao groan softly.

"If you're sure." Sehun laughed, starting to move up and down in Zitao's lap. As his legs began to get tired, Zitao laid the younger on his back on the couch and pushed into him roughly.

"Come on, Taozi. Show me how you aren't hurt." Sehun grinned, watching Zitao try to rest his weight on his good knee.

"My, my knee." He mumbled, looking down at Sehun.

"I got you, baby." Sehun smiled, pulling Zitao down for a kiss as they manuvered. Once they found a comfortable position Zitao snapped his hips forward, shocking a moan out of Sehun. Zitao grinned and did it again, making Sehun laugh.

"I'm close, Taozi."

"Me too, Hunnie. Me too." Zitao nodded, reaching down to get a hand around Sehun's cock. The younger mewled and pulled Zitao into a kiss.

"Fuck, I'm coming. Tao- ah!" Sehun shouted as he came, painting his own stomach. Zitao followed soon after, nearly collapsing on top of Sehun. The younger laughed and helped Zitao lay on his back, sliding off of his cock.

"Stay here. I'll get the towel." Sehun patted his stomach gently. After getting cleaned up, Sehun crawled into Zitao's arms and pressed a kiss to Zitao's chest.

"I'm sorry." The elder mumbles. Sehun smiles and shakes his head.

"Set an alarm?" He asks, eyes slipping shut. Zitao chuckles and nods.

"Sure thing, Hunnie."

"Night."

"Night." Zitao smiles, running a hand through Sehun's hair and kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, "action" starts in the next chapter.


End file.
